Bittersweet
by pinkatailmon
Summary: I do not like Matthew Shaw. No matter how many times he tells me he loves me, I will never return his so-called attractions. We, as he calls it, will not and can not ever be together. Why? Because I'm physically-freaking-disabled!
1. Prologue

A/N: Hello everyone! I must first thank you for taking your time to read this! I know the prologue isn't much, but trust me, it will (hopefully) get better! This, as you may have noticed, isn't really a fan fic. It's actually an original work of mine, which I wanted to place here. I planned to put it on , but decided to place it here instead!I think it's because I like this website better! **Bittersweet** will be told entirely from Nathalie's, who is the main character, point of view. I can't say much for updates but I think I should be able to update at least one or two times a month. So anyway, I've delayed too much of your valuable time, so happy readings!

Disclaimer: Please, I own _everything_ in this story. I _created_ this darn thing! So you can't sue me! Ha!

_**(Nathalie's POV)**_

**Prologue**

Never in my fifteen years of life, would I have known that I would fall in love with a boy and vice versa.

I had been so sure that I would never fall for someone, that I didn't even recognize the feeling until much later.

Love really was a wonderful thing; I realized as I stared into the bright lights of the operation room. I knew, if I died, I would have absolutely no regrets. After all, wasn't there a quote; 'It's better to have love and lost than have never loved before.'

It was then; that I realized the irony of that particular quote and my situation. I had never told him that I love him; though he had told me he loved me numerous times.

The doctor leaned over me, blocking the bright lights from view. He put a transparent gas mask over my mouth and told me to take deep breaths.

My throat started to close up as I breathed in the anesthetic. I started to have difficulty breathing.

If I got out of this alive, I promised myself; I would tell him that that I loved it. I figured that I owned him that much.

That was my last thought before I finally succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

A/N: I know what you're thinking. _Another_ author's note? So...dare I ask you to review? Pretty please?


	2. Chapter 1: The night before

* * *

Chapter 1

I pulled the zipper shut on my red pulley bag after I took one last look at the contents that filled it.

Convinced that I had packed everything that I needed for tomorrow, I went over to my bookshelf and pulled out a fairly new book.

As I flipped through the pages, I debated in my mind whether it would make my bag too heavy for me to handle. I finally decided to bring the book along. I stuffed the book in my bag and pulled the zip shut once more.

'_That should do it_' I thought absent-mindedly.

I crossed though the floor of my room to my bed. As I laid, chest first, on the bed; my lower back had cracking noises. I stretched out my entire body, loosening the tight knots that my muscles had turned into throughout the day.

I sighed in relief and pleasure as the knots undid themselves. I buried my head in arms, enjoying the sensation.

Suddenly, the door banged open and a voice yelled out my name, "Hey, Nathalie!"

I peeked out from underneath my arms and groaned at the sight of my sister.

"Go to your own room, Samira and leave me alone." I said as I retired back to my position from before.

"Why?", my sister said in an obnoxious voice.

I sighed and sat up. "What is it, Sam?" I asked, knowing that I could get rid of her quicker that way, as I gazed into her perfectly beautiful face.

My face? People wouldn't look twice at me.

"Mom wants to know if you want salad." She replied as she eyed my already packed bag, "It's fruit salad." She added, probably for good measure.

I considered it for a moment before shaking my head and denying her offer, "Nah, it's okay."

Samira ignored my reply as she pointed a finger to my bag, "You've packed? Already?"

I nodded.

"Packed it just now. You better pack yours as well," I paused and smirked "Before you forget." I added, knowing of my sister's extreme forgetfulness.

She gave a little scream before closing the door rather loudly on her out. I heard her running across the landing to her room. I could vaguely hear my mom's complaints as my sister banged the door of her room shut.

I chuckled as I walked down the stairs to the first landing. Luckily, the bathroom was empty. Sometimes, one bathroom in a house of four just wasn't enough sometimes.

After I'd finished brushing my teeth, I bid my parents good night and went back up to my room. I donned a big T-shirt and a pair of old pyjama bottoms, my usual going to bed attire.

I pulled out my plastic leg casts from under my bed. They prevented me from falling down, which happens often even with them on; but they made me steadier on my feet than without them. So I wore them to school every day; to ensure that I wouldn't fall too often.

I remembered the first time I wore them was when I was in 5th grade. Everyone had stared at me when I walked into the classroom, wearing those bulky, white casts. Of course, I'm used to the stares now. After all, I'd endured them for years now.

I finished fastening the Velcro straps and switched off the light, my casts making clacking noises on the hard linoleum floor.

After I had gotten into bed, I stared in the dark space that was my ceiling. Tomorrow was the first day of my sophomore year. Even though, I had studied in Anderson Middle and High School since 6th grade, I still hated going back to school.

The new students would always stare at my improper posture which I stood up in and my leg casts, when they unlucky enough to flaunted in front of others. It made me feel so self-conscious.

It seemed that my condition got worse with each passing year. My posture would become more and more bent. I could hardly even straighten up anymore! The worst part was that it was a long-term condition. I would stay that way all my life.

'At least I have friends' I realized.

That was right. I still had Cherye and Maisie. My family as well. I brightened up considerably at the thought of seeing Cherye again after the long summer holiday.

Thinking of this, I slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
